Wednesday Night PCW 9/2/15
*Video recaps the events of Spartan Wars. Hideo Itami is shown retaining against Curtis Axel, Finn Balor is shown defeating Tyler Breeze after the ref initially reverses Breeze’s pin. Finally, the Switchblade Anarchy is shown defeating Team PCW with Ambrose as the sole survivor at the end* ''' '''MATCH 1: '''Shinsuke Nakamura © vs Samoa Joe – Pure Championship Medal – Shinsuke Nakamura retains at 14 minutes after hitting a Boma-Ye from the top rope. Shinsuke Nakamura now has 5 wins on the medal. '''SEGMENT 1: ''The Switchblade Anarchy comes out to the ring to monstrous boos. '' Crowe: First Steve Austin, then Sting, now The Rock. How many of your precious legends do we need to eliminate before you get the message? We are the future. First came the conspiracy, the planning and strategy. How can we eliminate any threat to our success? The complete eradication of the old era. Then came the anarchy, putting that plan into action. And we succeeded, the PCW sent SEVEN of their best at us, from Summer Showdown to Spartan Wars, and they ALL LOST. We are the future, and the future starts now. The anarchy is over, here comes the takeover. MATCH 2: '''Hideo Itami vs Jay Briscoe – Itami hits the Busaiku Knee Kick at 7 minutes to win. After the match, Itami grabs a mic. Itami: I think you know what the message is. At Ladder to Success, the International Open Challenge is OPEN. This time, it’s going to be a ladder match. Prove yourself over the weeks, then try your hand at Ladder to Success to see if you can finally dethrone Hideo Itami. '''SEGMENT 2: ''Kazuchika Okada is announced to debut later tonight. '' Vince McMahon comes to the ring. '' McMahon: Hello, hello! I’m rather disappointed in team PCW’s effort last night, but what’s done is done. I really have nothing else I can do… So that’s a closed chapter. First, I’d like to announce the participants for the PCW Money in the Bank ladder match! Competing in this match will be… Adam Cole! Jeff Hardy! Enzo Amore! Jay Briscoe! Solomon Crowe! And… A RETURNING REY MYSTERIO! That’s right, the king of lucha is making his return at Ladder to Success! Also, the PCW Championship will be on the line in a ladder match, so, if Finn Balor would be so kind as to come out now, that’d be great. ''Finn Balor comes out to the ring looking pissed. Balor poses with the title as the crowd boos and chants for Breeze. '' McMahon: Balor. Last Saturday, your match had a bit of a controversial finish. Balor: No it didn’t. Breeze thought he won, but it was his arrogance and ignorance that allowed me to escape with the title. I am the true champion, so let’s put this Breeze chapter to rest and find me some better competition. McMahon: I was hoping you’d say that… So without further ado let’s welcome the man who earlier this night became the OFFICIAL number one contender for the PCW Championship… SHINSUKE NAKAMURA!!! ''Nakamura’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. '' Nakamura: Five weeks ago, Mr. McMahon announced the PCW Pure Championship Medal. Five weeks ago, I beat Adam Cole to win. And for five weeks forward, I have defended it against anyone who’s stepped up to me. Is there any doubt that I deserve this title shot? Let’s face it, if you want better competition, there’s no one better on PCW that you can face. ''Tyler Breeze’s music hits as the crowd pops huge. Breeze comes down to the ring. '' Breeze: Actually, last night I SHOULD have won the championship. If the first ref watching our match didn’t notice you put your legs on the rope, that’s his fault, not mine. As far as I’m concerned, that championship is still mine you uggo. And at Ladder to Success, you’ll all see why Prince Pretty is the TRUE PCW Champion. ''Dean Ambrose’s music plays and he comes out to monstrous boos. Ambrose grabs a mic and gets in the ring. '' Ambrose: You know the takeover Crowe was talking about earlier tonight? That starts NOW. Vince, for the past three months, who’s been more dominant than me on this brand? From June to August, I destroyed ALL of your legends. When I’ve killed the past, I deserve to be the future. If there is any sort of championship match happening at Ladder to Success, then I have more than earned my ticket in. McMahon: Well… There actually is nothing I can say against either of your claims. I guess the only thing left to do is announce a FATAL FOUR WAY LADDER MATCH FOR THE PCW CHAMPIONSHIP AT LADDER TO SUCCESS!!! Good luck folks, you’re gonna need it DAMMIT. ''McMahon leaves the ring as the four men stare down. '' '''MATCH 3: '''Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin vs Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy – Stowman chokeslams Enzo for the win at 4 minutes. After the match, Stowman and Corbin beat down on Enzo and Cass. '''SEGMENT 3: 'John Cena, Batista, and Samoa Joe come out to the ring. The crowd gives them a mixed reaction. '' Cena: What can I say? We lost the war. The Anarchy was too good. I guess the only thing we have left to do is apologize to the fans, apologize to the people backstage, and apologize to Vince McMahon for letting everyone down. I guess there really is no denying they’re the future. Samoa Joe: Really? That’s it Cena? You’re going to give up like that? The John Cena I’ve known for almost twenty years wouldn’t give up against these hooligans. Cena, you’ve destroyed so many of these Ambrose-types in your career. Why should he be any different? You still have it, and you know it. You were the inaugural champion of this brand, and if it wasn’t for this stupid battle, you probably would have had the title again. And instead of ruthlessly going after the men who took that away from you, you’re going to stand here like a dud and take it. Pathetic. Batista: Woah woah woah, what are you getting hostile for? We’re all on the same side here. We’ve all been fucked by the Switchblade Anarchy. Thankfully, that chapter is closed. Clearly the world title isn’t within our grasps for the time being but that doesn’t mean we’re finished. John is right. It’s time to move on. For now, all I want to say is that --- ''Samoa Joe hits his mic over Batista’s head and pulls him in for a Muscle Buster. Joe hits it while John Cena looks on shocked. Cena charges at Joe but Joe lifts him up for a Muscle Buster too but Cena fights out of it, and manages to get away. Joe stands over Batista and poses as the segment ends. '' '''MATCH 4: '''Jeff Hardy vs Adam Cole – Adam Cole pulls out the surprise win at 12 minutes, covering Jeff Hardy after hitting him with a superkick. After the match, Solomon Crowe runs down to the ring and takes Adam Cole down with a curbstomp. '''SEGMENT 4: 'Rusev comes out to the ring and starts screaming in Russian. '' Rusev: KURT ANGLE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DISRUPTING THE RUSSIAN REVOLUTION? The era of Rusev has JUST BEGUN, and if you think that you are patriotic enough to stop what is coming to this pathetic American company, then at Ladder to Success you are in for THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME. THIS IS RUSEV’S ERA, AND NO ONE, ESPECIALLY NOT KURT ANGLE, CAN STOP IT. ''A Russian flag drops from the titantron as Rusev poses. '' '''SEGMENT 5: 'Kazuchika Okada comes out to the ring with his manager Matt Striker as the crowd pops for him. A ‘Rainmaker’ chant starts as Okada settles. '' Striker: This is the golden boy, the future, the man known as the RAINMAKERRRRR…. KAZUCHIKA OKADA! Okada was the modern marvel, the new classic in Japan, but he has decided to come to America, more specifically, come to the PCW to show the world truly what he is capable of. Now, Mr. Okada here has given an opportunity to ANYONE in the back who wants to come out here and let him show the PCW what he is capable of. ''John Cena’s music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction. '' Cena: Forget what happened with Joe earlier tonight. You know I can’t help me some challenge. Okada, I’ve seen what you can do. But what can you do against the franchise, John Cena? You’re hyped for glory, but if you want to achieve it, you’re gonna need to go against the best this brand has to offer. YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME! '''MAIN EVENT:' John Cena vs Kazuchika Okada – Okada defeats John Cena in a surprising result at 15 minutes after hitting the Rainmaker lariat. Kazuchika Okada poses over John Cena as money rains from the rafters. The crowd pops huge for Okada as he stands over John Cena. The show fades to black. '' ''